Nico has a girlfriend when did that happen?
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: A new and mysterious demigoddess named Valerie comes to Camp Half-Blood, and she catches the eye of Nico di Angelo. Read to find ouit her story and new life at camp!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fellow Percy Jackson lovers, It's AquaPrincess13 here with a new chapter-story! Yay! It includes my original character, Valerie, and her story at Camp-Half Blood. Enjoy and don't forget to review please!**

**Oh, and this takes place after the TLO but before TLH**

Nico's POV

I was sitting at the beach at camp with Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth. We were doing random crap that teenagers did. Suddenly, Clarisse and Travis came up running, looking really excited.

"Percy, you guys need to come up to the hill, there's a girl there. And Chiron thinks she's a demigoddess. Hurry!" Travis grinned and ran back up with Clarisse at his heels.

I glanced at Percy who shrugged and stood up along with the rest of us.

We ran up to the Hill to find most of the camp surrounded someone.

"Chiron! Who's the new demigod?" Percy asked.

Everyone cleared away after they saw us coming; they probably knew it was serious.

"Her name's Valerie, Percy. She's 13; her godly parent must be a god."

I looked at her, she was beautiful. She had wavy blonde-brown hair with a blue streak and sea blue-gray eyes, fair skin, and coral red lips.

"So, that rules out all the girls then." Annabeth sighed.

"Yes, that's right."

"Valerie, where'd you come from?" Thalia asked her.

"Texas." She answered quietly.

"Mr. di Angelo, would you please take her to the Hermes cabin so she could stay there? After you give her a tour." Chiron instructed, I nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The tour was mostly boring. She didn't talk much, except nod her head and smile once in a while.

I led her to the Hermes cabin, where Travis and Connor were.

"Hey, Nico, you here to 'deliver' Valerie?" Connor laughed. Valerie's eyes flashed with anger, but calmed.

"Um… you could call it that I guess. Anyways, I'll see you later-" I was cut short by two figures glowing above her head.

She was the Daughter of Poseidon and …Athena? Huh?

We gasped, and Valerie looked over her head and screamed.

That got Annabeth's attention that was walking towards us. "Valerie! Oh gods, she's been claimed. By Poseidon and my mom? I think she's been blessed by Athena. That's very weird. My mom and her dad don't usually get along. Oh well. We'll ask Chiron, c'mon Val, you're moving in with my boyfriend." Annabeth smiled.

"You mean Percy? This is going to get awkward." Valerie said.

**Yes, I know it's horrible but it will get better I promise. Please review, constructive criticism is taken but no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second Chapter! It tells Valerie's full story!**

Valerie's POV

I'd gotten settled in with Percy last night. I was so happy right now; I have a new home, family, and friends. I just hope it lasts.

Right now Annabeth and Nico were helping me pick out a weapon.

"Have you ever handled any weapon, Val?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, my dad, before he died, showed me how to handle a gun and a bow and arrow. But I like the second and then maybe a sword or dagger? I don't know." Annabeth put on her thinking face.

"I think I know which weapon. Hold on." She ran into the room and came out about ten seconds later with two daggers in her hand.

"Here, these daggers can change size, into full length swords, regular daggers, and if you connect the handles it becomes a staff." She handed them to me.

They were beautiful weapons; silver handles and ice blue hilts with celestial bronze blade.

"They're called _θανατηφόρα__δίδυμα__, _or 'deadly twins' in Greek and for good reason too. Artemis gave them to Chiron as a gift one day and he kept them in here. I think they'll do you good. Whatever that slices turns to ice." She explained.

"Awesome, but I still don't know how to exactly handle a sword." I said shakily.

"That's where practice comes in." Annabeth smirked at me. Then she lunged at me with her own dagger. I blocked it barely in time.

"Hm, not bad." She criticized.

She came at me again, slashing this time. I dodged and slashed back, catching her in the ribcage.

She snapped her fingers and then Nico came at me. "Look, I don't want to hurt…" I cut him off by jabbing him. I would've killed him if it weren't for his armor.

"Wow!" he said surprised.

We started fighting. After a while, Annabeth whistled and we stopped.

"Well, that doesn't really surprise me, seeing as you're related to Percy. You're a natural fighter. Now, let's go to the Big House, Chiron wants to know the rest of your story." She gestured towards the Big House, and we ran there.

When we got inside, I found Mr. D, Chiron, Percy, Thalia, and Grover already sitting down waiting for us.

"Glad you brats could make it. Now, please take a seat, Annie-bell, Nigel, and Vivian."

"Are we in the right house?" I whispered.

"Yes, Mr. D's always like this, just sit down." Nico explained. I didn't need to be told twice.

I sat down between Thalia and Percy.

"So, Vivian…" 

"It's Valerie, Mr. D," I corrected him.

"Yes, yes" he waved his hand dismissively "Back to the point. We want to know more of your past,"

"My past?"

"Like, what made you run away?" Thalia asked.

"Well, my dad died when I was ten, He was my best friend at home, and we did everything together. He died because a monster killed him. My mom was always mean to me anyways, so when he died it just got worse. She yelled at me, hit me, insulted me, etc. My friends were the only things that kept me from killing myself, then I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away after I found out I was a demigod. I had been on the run for about two months when I crossed into New York. My only weapon had been a backpack. Then the Minotaur attacked… and I barely managed to kill it and come into Camp borders. It had been night then, and in the morning Travis and Connor found me lying there unconscious. " I explained.

"Oh, I had it worse, but my mom was nice to me. I'm sorry." Percy said.

"It's fine. I found a new home." I smiled. Nico smiled at me, which made his beautiful face even more drop-dead gorgeous. Bad pun I know.

"Why do you think Athena blessed her, Chiron?" Thalia asked the centaur.

"I honestly do not know, perhaps only time will tell, Thalia. First, we must go to dinner and introduce her with a title." Chiron smiled and plopped me onto his back.


End file.
